Opposites Attract in Seaford
by Shewhosnameisasecret
Summary: Kim is the sweet, kind, pretty new girl in Seaford. Jack is the exact opposite. Bad boy, Jerk. At least, on the outside. Can they be together? Or are they just too different to match? Kick, Millie, Jace.
1. Seaford, Meet Kim Crawford

**authors note: Hi this is my first fanfic on this account and im really happy to do it on kickin it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"But Mom! That's like social suicide!"

Hi I'm Kimberly Crawford, but I prefer to be called Kim. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm now officially a new resident of Seaford, California.

That screaming you just heard was me. And yes, my voice is naturally that high.

The reason being is because my mom and I were arguing about my clothes for the day.

Since we had just moved in yesterday, and today was the first day of school for me, I couldn't find a single piece of clothing of mine that I could wear.

"Kim honey, this is not going to kill you, after all it's only one day," Mom said as she shoved the horrid clothes into my arms.

I stomped up the stairs, throwing myself on the bed. Unclenching my hands, I looked at my outfit.

It consisted of a ugly striped pink sweater my older sister Sammy got from Grandma last year, my brother Daniel's pants, and tap shoes

And sadly, the outfit looked even worse on me. How could the day get any worse?

* * *

For breakfast, instead of having a bowl of Fruit Loops or a plate of pancakes like the Crawfords usually did, we were forced to eat frozen pizza pockets because we also couldn't find our kitchen utensils.

I didn't get why we had to move. Everyone was just fine before this. At my old school, Donnaley High, I wasn't popular or anything, but I had a couple of good friends and Ben. **Ben.**

I shook the thought out of my head as I heard my baby sister Kelly ask, "Kwimmy! Wy awent you eating?"

"Uh...I'm going to be late, bye," I said as I left the table, my parents shouts heard in the distance.

I walked as slowly as I could, dreading the next seven hours of my life.

* * *

Seaford High was like any other high school. It was full of big buildings, with grafitti and everything. Including all of the social groups.

I scanned the area, already walking faster by the preppy girls and jocks, yet they still noticed me. Their jeers were cold and cruel, just like I had expected it to be.

"Hey Nerd! Where'd you get that outfit from? Goodwill?" A snobby looking girl sneered.

"Nikki! Don't be stupid, she got it from the dump!" said a football jock, his friends laughing along.

I walked faster, only to be tripped by a group of girls. I landed flat on the pavement, my books scattered. Tears threatend to spill, when I heard a girls voice above me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl holding her hand out. I gladly took it, steadying myself.

"Y-Yeah. Fine," I croaked. Wiping my tears, I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat.

"I'm Grace. Sorry if those girls are bitches, not a very nice welcome," she said.

"I'm Kim"

"Well...Do you need help finding your way around?" I nodded, and she led me inside the school.

She showed me everything, and she was practically pushing me to go into the bathroom to wash up. We talked, and I found out that she was really cool and funny.

At least I made a new friend.

* * *

I sighed as I doodled a bunny in my notebook. Math was just so boring.

"That is how you find that b=12.7869%" Ms. Amrbridge rambled on.

I ripped out a piece on notebook paper, scribbling furiously.

_Ugh. Math is so boring. Hey whos the guy behind u? Hes staring ;p_

Crumpling the paper, I hurled it at Grace, flying right into her lap. I watched as she read the note, and made a face. _Jerry,_ she mouthed.

I wiggled my eyebrows and made kissy faces. She glared, and I burst out laughing.

Mrs. Amrbridge's head snapped towards me, "Miss Crawford, why are you laughing?"

"Uh...I have a disorder which causes me to laugh for no reason?" I lied.

"Oh? Well I have a cure for that...," she edged closer until she was right by my ear.

"DETENTION!"

* * *

Grace and I were laughing as we walked out of Math.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I know, but she was all like 'Yay Detention'," I giggled.

"So who's this Jerry?"

"One of the most annoying and bad ass guys you will ever meet."

I laughed as I walked to my locker, "Locker 173"

Grace froze. "No...sorry Kim, but your next to **his** locker..."

I gave her a blank face, "Who is his? Godzilla?"

"Godzilla? Hurtful...," A voice behind me said.

I turned around to find...a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring at me.

* * *

**hope you liked it, sorry if its rushed tho...next time will be longer. I update at least a week after last chapter**


	2. Jack Brewer, Bad boy

**authors note: Hey guys! I would like to recognize and dedicate this chapter to **

**_THATFANTASY, Nikki, EverythingHasBeautyWithin, jackandkimforever, xXselenXx, TwoWritersWithADream, CaramelTwist999, KickGeek, woah11, JackandkimLuver, babycakes92, and Pamela72398 for having reviewing, favorites, or alerts for this story. Thanks guys!_****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm Jack Brewer, bad boy of Seaford High. I'm fifteen, and a second-degree black belt at the Black Dragons Dojo, but we'll get back to that later.

The point of this was to tell you: I never knew what was in store for me today.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I groaned at the sound of my alarm. Raising my hand, I slammed it down on the snooze button. I attempted to go back to sleep, and it wasn't much work considering it was 5:30 in the morning.

_I sat in a classroom, making out with a cheerleader. Suddenly, the scene changed, and I was doing the Harlem Shake with my best friend Jerry. Shifting again, I lay in a patch of grass in a meadow, birds chirping as a shadow approached me, BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Shooting out of bed, I slammed my alarm clock to the ground, then threw on a plain white shirt, jeans, and my personal favorite, my black leather jacket.

As usual, I did twenty push-ups, pull-ups, and lifted weights, along with practicing karate. All without breaking sweat.

Jerry showed up grinning, "Jack! Where were you last night bro?"

He was talking about the party at Brett's place. Apparently it was epic, but I couldn't go due to me failing classes. I was going to be failing 10th grade soon, and it didn't look like my grades were getting any better.

"Had to study for Chem test, it's part of mid-term."

"Lame, but dude, last night was awesome! Donna was there, and she was all over James."

Donna Tobin was a bitch and total slut, but she was a really great kisser, so we would sometimes hook-up.

Jerry took out his phone and started showing some pictures. It really looked like a good party, with a pool, snacks, and girls. I glanced at the time on his phone, "Crap."

"We're gonna be late."

We managed to catch a ride with Timothy, a Black Dragon, in his red lambourghini.

"Dudes, come on, get your own ride next time. I wanna have room for the ladies."

* * *

Sitting in English, third period, I texted Jerry while we were watching an educational

video.

* * *

**Bold= Jerry**

_Italics= Jack_

_Hey, did u hear about the new girl?_

**yea. Rumors tho.**

_Like what?_

**She's sorta pretty, but is a total nerd...**

_Oh. Well, did you hear Bobby Wasabi's dojo is getting better?_

**Nah they not. Maybe a white belt turned into yellow... -.-**

_Yeah, probably._

**They not gonna stand a chance on Sunday.**

"Jackson Brewer? Come here please," Mr. Forost called from his desk. I stood up quickly, mumbling a "Yes Sir" while giving Jerry a bored look.

He sat there, drinking his morning mug of coffee, with a thick folder in his hands. "Mr. Brewer, care to explain your missing essay?"

"I must have forgot it, sorry."

"That's been your excuse for the past year hasn't it?"

"I'm not sure what your talking about, sir."

"Take a look in this folder, and I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I grasped the folder, taking it back to my desk. Carefully opening it, I read the first page.

_Jackson Brewer, Age Fifteen, Grade_ 10.

It was my school file, it told about every single thing I did during my school years. Including my grades.

* * *

_Flashback Grade Nine_

_I lay on the ground, being kicked and beaten. My lower lip was cut, and my ribs ached, but my cries of pleas didn't seem to matter to the jocks._

_ "Haha baby wants his mommy..."_

* * *

I shook at the horrible memory, Freshman Year was...the year I-

"Eww! Mr. Forost! Jerry and Tommy put spiders in my bag!" squealed Aubrey Houston, the pep squad cheer captain of Seaford High.

Jerry smirked, "Aubrey babe, chill, it's fake spiders." He held up some rubber gummy spiders and threw them at Joslen Daniels.

"Jerry likes his revenge sweet!" He and Aubrey had been dating until she cheated on him with Carson, and then texted the whole school she caught him playing chess and kissing nerds.

"Jack, Tommy, the plan went perfect! Thanks to us, class, this is now available on YouTube! Thank you!"

"BREWER, MARTINEZ, CRENSHAW! DETENTION!"

* * *

Now, your probably wondering why we did these pranks, went to cool parties, and dated some of the hottest girls in school...

Well, Jerry and I are legends here at Seaford. We're the ultimate bad boys, hearthrobs, and the most popular guys here.

When we date girls, the relationship only usually lasts a few months. I don't usually date though, but Jerry does.

* * *

Since 3rd period was now over, lunch was my next subject. Lunch was the best time of day for me, where I could do anything I want, without a single teacher around.

I just walking to my locker when I saw Grace, Jerry's supposed crush walking with a terribly dressed blonde girl.

"Locker 173," said the blonde girl.

Grace's face got a look of shock, "No...sorry Kim, your next to_ **his**_ locker..."

Kim was the new girl...Well this conversation just got interesting...

Kim spoke again, "Who's his? Godzilla?"

Did she just call me Godzilla? Ok Jack was stepping in this coversation.

"Gozilla? Hurtful..."

Kim turned around, only to stare at my eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie? So busy staring at the wonderful sight?"

She scowled, "No...and it's Kim."

I held out my hand, "Jack Brewer, Bad boy, Hearthrob, Popular boy of Seaford High, nice to meet you."

"And no, I'm not Godzilla."

* * *

"Kim, come on. Jack, stay away from us," Grace glared.

"Aww...by the way, I forgot to ask...How's your dojo doing?"

"Fine, we're going to kick your butt on Sunday."

Kim looked at Grace. "You do karate?"

"Yeah, Kim, let's go."

As they walked away, I shouted one last remark. "Nice outfit by the way, Kimmy!"

"Don't call me Kimmy!"

* * *

**So did you like it? I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees. Keep on reviewing! Thanks you guys!**

**Until next time, **

**Shewhosnameisasecret**


	3. The Cafeteria, Dojo, and Falafel Balls

** authors note: im screaming my head off here! Thx you guys for all the great reviews! So im back for the second time today! I think next chappie will include Kim and her clothes tomorrow... Any suggestions on what she should wear...i have some ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Wow. Jack Brewer was a total and absolute jerk.

"Why is Jack Brewer's ego so big?" I muttered to Grace as we walked to her lunch table.

"That's like asking why asses are jerks. They're just like that."

"But...they can't all be like that."

She spun around and stared. "Have you met the jocks and most of the popular guys in Seaford? Believe me, they're all asses who have big egos."

"Well everyone except for Austin," she waved at a boy with a varsity jacket, his short blonde hair ruffled.

When we finally got the table, I notice there were about three guys and one girl.

Grace waved at them all and introduced me. "Guys this is Kim, she's new here."

A nerdy looking boy with red-orange hair stood up and held out his hand. "Hi Kim, I'm Milton and this is my girlfriend Julie." He motioned to a girl with brown hair with glasses.

"Hi I'm Eddie and this is Austin," an African-American boy said.

"So...Grace was telling me you all do karate?"

Eddie nodded, "Everyday afterschool at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford Mall."

"Why, do you wanna join?" Julie eagerly said.

"Sure I'd love-"

"Blondie! Nice to see you've met the losers."

I knew that voice...Jack Brewer. I was so furious with him, why did he come here?

"Man, what's your problem? And we're not losers. Back off," Austin defended.

I could hear the cafeteria's hushed whispering, phones recording the scene. On the side of my vision, I could vaguely see a bunch of guys coming towards our table.

"The Black Dragons. Rival Dojo," Grace whispered.

"You know Austin, I thought you were on the football team. Not on the loser team."

Underneath the table, I could see Austin's fist clench tightly, his knuckle turning white.

"Austin don't...," Milton said, but it was too late.

Austin swung his fist straight at Jack's face, but he caught it in his hand. Twisting his wrist, Austin screamed in pain.

"I told you-"

Grace, Milton, Julie, and Eddie had leapt up from the table, and Grace had slapped Jack right across the face.

The Black Dragons stepped forward, but Jack stopped them.

"Not now. On Sunday."

One of the Black Dragons still stepped forward, and punched Milton right in the jaw.

"That's for Jack, Nerd."

He crumpled to the ground, his figure writhing in pain, until it stopped moving at all.

"FR-ANK! FR-ANK!" the crowd cheered.

"Milton!" Julie screamed.

I couldn't handle this...my newfound friends were in pain. Because of me and the conversation with Jack. I stepped forward towards Frank.

"Look the dumb blonde is here. Is she going to-" I cut him off by flipping him in one precise move.

"Flip me?" I said doing a imitation of Frank.

Everyone stared at me in shock. "How did-"

"Is something on my face? What's with the weird faces?" I dumbly asked.

* * *

After the whole lunch incident, surprisingly no one went to the principal's office. We had gotten Milton and Austin to the nurse's, and they only had minor injuries like a black eye and bruised wrist.

Grace and everyone really wanted to know more about my karate career, saying they were going to bring me to their dojo afterschool. Then there were classes for the rest of the day.

Biology...

* * *

"Kim hurry up! We're almost there!" Grace screamed as we ran towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

It didn't look like anything special to me, with it's neon green lettering, and white. Inside there was a bunch a blue mats on floor with a bench, lockers, a place to change, and karate equipment.

Eddie and Austin were already here, in their white gi's sparring.

"RUDY! SOMEONE WANTS TO JOIN!"

A slim young man with short blonde hair came out the office. He took a glance at me and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Rudy, and I'm the sensei at Bobby Wasabi Dojo. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Kim."

We went into his office to sign forms, and when we came out Eddie and Austin had just finished sparring, and were laughing at my conversation.

"Cut the act Rudy."

Rudy stopped talking and started jumping up and down yelling, "I got a new stu-dent! I got a new stu-dent!"

"Rudy? Shouldn't we do the Wasabi Code?"

"Uh, Yeah."

We gathered around, and all said the same thing.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest and to never say die. WASABI!"

* * *

"So Kim, we're gonna do a performance test, to see how well you spar."

"Eddie is a yellow belt, Austin is orange, Grace is almost red, Julie is Purple, and Milton is yellow."

I sparred Eddie and Milton first and I beat them wih no effort. It went on like that until I had finally kicked Grace onto the mats.

"Sorry."

Rudy stared at me, "Kim? What belt are you supposed to be?"

Shrugging I answered, "Second degree black belt. Why?"

His eyes widened, "Because there's only another black belt in Seaford."

"Who?"

"Jack Brewer. A Black Dragon.

* * *

"Can I not go three hours without hearing his name?"

"Who? Jack?" Eddie said.

I threw my hands up, "See?"

"So guys, wanna go to Falafel Phil's?"

"What's that?"

Instead of Eddie answering, Julie did. "It's this falafel place owned by a guy named Phil, it's where we usually hang out."

Milton's stomach growled, "Sure."

* * *

"11-12-13-14-"

Austin spit the falafel ball out, screaming.

We had ordered extra spicy falafel balls, and Grace had created a competition where the person who could eat a full falafel ball while being timed would win twenty dollars and the title of "Manliest boy in the Dojo".

So far, Eddie and Austin had gone, and failed.

Milton lift up a falafel ball, closed his eyes, and put it in his mouth. Chewing, his face turned from calm to freaking out. Finally, he swallowed.

Julie ran over to hug her boyfriend, "You won Milton! Or should I say 'Manliest boy of the dojo'!"

"Julie...too tight...BATHROOM!"

He ran and grabbed the key from Phil, running. Soon, the other boy's stomachs growled, and they ran off screaming as well.

"Boys," we laughed, each eating a falafel ball.

* * *

**Haha boys, sorry stomachs aren't as tough. Anyway, thanks for reading! By the way, please comment your suggestions on Kim's clothes if you want, or else I'll just dress her in a v neck or blouse, skinny jeans, etc.**

**Until next time,**

**Shewhosnameisasecret!**


	4. Wow, She's Hot

**authors note: Thanks you guys for the awesome feedback on my story and about Kim's clothes. It's finally time to have Kim go to school the next day! The outfit mentioned in this chapter is** _JackandKimForever's_ **Outfit, so we should all thank her for the great outfit! **

**This chapter's dedicated to you, my awesome readers, for the great suggestions and feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kim! Wake up, or you're going to be late!" Mom yelled from down the stairs.

"Later...Want..Go..Sleep..," I said groggily.

_"When you're ready come and get it, Na, Na, Na, Na,"_ my phone's alarm played.

I shot up in bed, "It's 7:30..."

I dug in my new closet, that was full of my clothes. _Thank God! _Last night, I had stayed up until midnight to finish finding and putting away all my clothes.

I dug around until I found the perfect outfit.

"Seaford High, get ready to meet the real Kim Crawford."

"Is that bacon I smell?"

**Jack's POV**

I smiled as Jerry and I walked down school halls, people parting the walkway just so we could get through.

"Jerry, dude, do you see any of the loser table?"

"No, but they're going to get it."

"You know the nerd Kim, how did she flip Frank?"

He shrugged, "We just need to find out what belt she is, but she's probably only a purple belt at most."

We walked over to my locker, and Jerry smirked.

"Dude, Watch this."

He fished around in his backpack, and grabbed a sharpie. He went over to Kim's locker, and wrote right across the middle, two sentences.

_KIMMY CRAWFISH IS A NERD. WITH LOVE, J&J._

"Kimmy Crawfish? What the heck is that?"

"Crawford is her last name, so I decided to make fun it, though it wasn't hard."

Tommy ran over to us, "Guys, I heard there's this really hot new chick outside school."

I knew Tommy was probably bluffing, just so he could get us back for the party at his house yesterday.

"There she is now."

* * *

**Kim's POV.**

As I walked into school, jocks, nerds, and girls all whispered.

"Who's the hot new girl?"

"Wow, that chick is hot."

"No Alvin, pie equals...Oh my, hot girl."

I didn't get the big deal about my outfit, I was only wearing what I wore at my old school.

I wore a red baggy shirt that read "Your lips keep moving...but all I hear is Blah, Blah, Blah...", jean shorts, a jean jacket, and a pair of red hi-top converse, with my hair curled at the ends. **(Thx Jackandkimforever!)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I stared at the girl, with her perfect blonde hair, tips curled at the end.

She came closer to me, for reasons unknown, probably to ask me out on a date. What? The ladies love me.

Instead, she asked me a different question. "Jack, Can you move to the right?"

I felt different, nervous, and for once since the horrid days of ninth grade, shy.

"Uh...Guh...," I stuttered as I moved to the right.

Wait...why was she going to thelocker next to me? That locker belonged to Kim...

"K-Kim?"

The girl turned, "Yeah?"

"KIMMY CRAWFISH IS A NERD! WITH LOVE, J&J!" Jerry screamed to cover for me.

She glared, "Jack, Jerry. Read my shirt."

As I read her shirt, the most surprising thing happened to me. One moment, I was on my feet, staring at her eyes, and the next, well, everything turned black as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

_I lay in the meadow once more, the black shadow coming towards me. This time though, the shadow came closer, and I could tell it was a girl. Then, like before, the image disappeared._

My vision was blurry, I could tell I was in a white room, lying on a hard bed, which was definitely not mine. The memories of the morning flashed through my brain, and I groaned in pain and humiliation.

"Well, it's nice to see your up Mr. Brewer. You had us quite worried there," said Ms. Hanaton.

"Us?"

It was only then that I noticed Principal Burke standing in the corner of room.

"Jack, you've been out for three hours. We were just about to call your parents."

"Ms. Hanaton, may I have a glass of water please?"

"Of course Jack, your were always the biggest sweetheart."

I used to come here a lot when I was in ninth grade, before my life got a whole lot better, so Ms. Hanaton and I used to be friends.

Principal Burke spoke up, "Now Jack, I want to know if you were part of the vandalism of Kimberly Crawford's locker."

I sighed, "Yes sir.'

"And you are aware that this is your third time breaking school policies and rules?"

"Yes sir."

"I've scheduled the meeting with your parents for Thursday at 3:00 p.m. sharp. Don't be late.'

And just like that, he was gone.

Ms. Hanaton came back in the room, "Here you go, I've also brought a snack for you."

She handed me a glass of water and a apple.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"I feel really bad now," I said at lunch.

"You shouldn't be. They vandalized your locker and made fun of all of us," Grace argued.

"But I flipped them. Resorted to violence. That's just cruel."

Eddie spoke up, "Kim? All the boys in the cafeteria are staring at you. It's creeping me out."

I blushed, "Not."

Grace looked at me with a _Girl-are-you-serious _look. "Kim, you're hot."

* * *

**authors note: Sorry guys if it was short, but I'm saving some of the better scenes for a different chapter. **

**[SPOILER ALERT!] In the near future, may I mention there will be a neighborly dinner with Jack and Kim...**

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!**

**Until next time, **

**ShEwHoSnAmEiSaSeCrEt**


	5. AP classes and the Principal's Office

**authors note: Hey guys! Me again! Thank you to all you guys who did reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm not exactly sure how long this story is going to be, but I'll try to make it long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, as I have said 4 times before.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I was currently in the middle of AP History, and we were sharing our essays about the Revolutionary War.

"And that was the Revolutionary War and it's origins," said Albert Hayashi, the best computer geek in school.

Mr. Donovan smiled, "Well, that was great Albert, class didn't you think so?"

The class clapped just to please Mr. Donovan to get a better grade, and I did too, after suffering the last fifteen minutes listening to the boring essays.

"Hmm...who should be next?"

I silently prayed for it to not be me. Not Kim. Not Kim. Not Kim. But did you ever notice when you really don't want something to happen, it always does, just for the sake of it? Maybe it was the universe's sick way of torturing me.

Mr. Donovan's finger moved over the class, making it look like it was going to Anthony Jacobson, but quickly flew over to me.

"How about the new student, Ms. Crawford," he spoke as he glanced at his clipboard.

"Uh, Mr. Donovan? I think I'll pass...I'm feeling a bit sick," I weakly said, clutching my stomach.

He only laughed, "Nonsense, your fine, I recall you acting perfectly ok before I called you."

I slowly got up from my cramped desk in the third row of the classroom, and began walking towards the front. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I took every step, while chewing a piece of minty gum, or fiddling with their notecards.

As I reached the front, I froze. My stomach was full of butterflies, fluttering around nervously as I took out the crumpled notecards of my essay.

That's right. I, Kim Crawford, was scared of speaking in front of a class. Sure, I could sass talk the hearthrob of the school in front of hundreds of people, but I couldn't speak in front of two dozen people about a boring war.

My hands shook as I held the notecards in my hand, voice cracking as I began to read my essay.

"T-The Revolutionary War was a...," I mumbled as I fumbled with the cards, a bead of sweat trickling down my forehead.

The rest of the class looked at me, some with sympathy, others with no expression at all. All I really wanted to do was just leave this scene of embarassment and total humiliation. I tried to continue, my lips moving, but no sound came out.

Just before I could die right then anc there, a annoucement came over the loudspeaker. "Will Kimberly Crawford please come to Principal Burke's office immediately?"

The class went quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then someone yelled, "Ooh, someone's in trouble!"

The rest of the class followed suit, and soon it was a riot. I looked towards Mr. Donovan, but all he did was motion towards the door for me, and gave me a look like I was dying.

I walked back to my desk, picking up binder and bag, then swiftly walking out the door of room B207.

As I walked down the hallway, towards the main building, I could hear the shouts of room B207, Mr. Donovan's last cries of "Quiet children! Be quiet!"

* * *

Every empty hallway, building, or even the steps I take is making me nervous. More nervous than before.

Then I stand right in front of the office, and the butterflies I had before resurface, and then triples.

I almost can't bring myself to step into the office, worry invading my every thought. The office secretary tells me to take a seat, and that the principal will see me in a moment.

I sit on the cold, wooden bench that lays there, taking the moment to absorb every feeling that I have. Worry. Sadness.

And the one that pains me the most. Guilt. For every flip I've caused pain, not only to the Black Dragons, but to my friends too. By bringing myself to them, the Black Dragons have picked on them more.

But there's one other feeling I'm feeling. Hope. That the principal hasn't called me to tell me that I'm in trouble, but to congratulate me on something, or to welcome me to the school.

Then it's time, time to face the principal. I'm led to him, and the door creaks open as I walk through. He doesn't look like much. He's thin, with a balding head and thin wire glasses.

"Hello Kim," Principal Burke gives a warm smile.

"Hello sir, not to be rude, but why am I here?"

"Kim, you're not in trouble or anything, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"But why now? I'm supposed to be in my AP History class with Mr. Donovan."

"Donovan, he's a little strange isn't he?" he shudders a little before continuing, "But anyway, I've called you now because I have someone who is also going to join us."

He walks slowly towards the door on my right, and motions someone to come inside. I hear the shuffling of two feet, their muffled voices becoming clearer.

I groan when I see who it is.

* * *

**authorsnote: Did this chapter seema little creepy? That's probably because I wrote most of it in my room, in the middle of the night. Creepy! Anyway, remember to review and give me feedback on the story.**

**Until next time,**

**Shewhosnameisasecret**


	6. Detention, Tick Tock

**authors note: Omg. It's been two weeks since my last update, and for that intense insanity you readers that responded asap to for updates, im truly sorry. **

**My wifi went all crazy, then wouldn't let me in because they couldn't process my authentication, and when I finally got that fixed, I was like "Wha? Has it been two weeks? I need to update!"**

**Then, realization kicked in and im freaking out because school starts in 12 days, school and report cards here I come. No!**

**Anyways, sorry if my crazy rambling has been so long, but now it is time to turn the spotlight to...Yack and Kim. (Was watching "Karate Games.")**

**Speaking of, Kick shippers, our life goal is complete! They are together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Kim, or any Kickin It characters.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, I'm sure you know these two boys." He motions towards Jack and Jerry, a fake smile plastered on his face.

I clench my fist, the sudden urge to strike or flip someone growing painfully. Gritting my teeth, I let out a mental sigh.

"Yes, yes I do."

Jack and Jerry don't look any different than they usually would, natural smirks on their face, with their gorgeous faces you would see in movies, or on someone like One Direction members, and of course, the signature stench of jerk trailing behind.

Jerry is the first to speak. "Hello cupcake, miss us?"

I bite my bottom lip to refrain from spitting out a horrible remark followed by a hasty exit. After all, this was the principal's office, not a noisy school hallway. So instead, I ask Mr. Burke a question.

"So Mr. Burke, what did you want to ask me?"

His face turns from fake happy to serious. "Ah well, Ms. Crawford, you are aware of your locker incident from this morning."

I nod my head. Those horrible words of "Kimmy Crawfish is a nerd. Love, J&J". Jack and Jerry overdid it, so I had flipped them, making Jack pass out. For a second, all the regret I felt about that disappeared.

Principal Burke turned to Jack and Jerry. "As are you two?" They replied with mumbles of "Yes Sir."

"Jack, Jerry, did you have any part in this vandilism act?" They nodded again.

"Then apologize to poor Ms. Crawford." Jack shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Kimmy. I am so very sorry that I, Jack Brewer, and my partner, Jerry Martinez, vandalized your locker. We will never write those words ever again on it," he said sarcastically.

Well, that was a start. He and Jerry looked bored, even though they were getting a major lecture from Principal Burke. They had probably gotten it so many times that it didn't matter.

"Um, Principal Burke? May I go back to class now?" I cut in.

"Yes, Ms. Crawford. By the way, you still owe a day of detention. Afterschool, 3:00."

He turned to Jack, "Oh, and Brewer? Month of detention and two days of in-school suspension."

I walked as quickly as my converse could take me.

* * *

That afternoon was probably the longest of my life. Not only did I have three essays and a pop quiz, but I also had to spend a whole half hour with Jack Brewer. In Detention.

Could my life get any worse than it already was?

So there I was at 3:00 pm sharp, sitting at the rusty desk of room J304, staring at the black old fashioned chalkboard where the detention monitor, Mr. Harding, was writing.

The screeching of chalk against board made my ears want to bleed. Finally, he finished writing and returned to his desk, sipping black coffee.

I read the board.

_Mr. Harding's Rules for Detention._

_1. No talking_

_2. No use of electronics_

_3. No fooling around_

_4. You are only allowed to do homework and study_

I sighed, opening my bag, searching for my history textbook. Flipping it open, I studied for the test tomorrow while taking notes for my five page essay on the Russian Reveloution.

The door creaked open. Jack came in and began shuffling towards the closest desk. The minute he saw me though, his eyes lit up. I watched as he opened his bag, searching for something.

I was scared it was something horrible like a balloon filled with whipped cream. It turned out to only be a English textbook, but still.

He stared at the book, looking determined. After a minute or so, his eyebrows furrowed, and a look of struggle crossed his face. Looking frustrated, he snapped his pencil clean in half.

As he turned around to grab a new one, he caught me staring and glared. He grabbed his pencil and went straight back to writing.

I did too, that is, until something hit my forehead.

I glanced down, and sure enough, there was a small crumpled ball of paper.

I gently unfolded it, and it read:

_ Kimmy, quit staring. I know you like my body, I've seen you stare at my abs, but you seem a little weird..._

_Keep Stalking, _

_Jack B._

I looked at Jack. He smirked at me, and quietly laughed. I rolled my eyes and glared.

I tried to concentrate on my studies, but Jack didn't make it easy. He threw notes, airplanes, a wad of gum, "accidently" dropped his paper by my desk and more.

The clock said it was 3:27, which meant only three more minutes of Jack's torture.

_Tick-tick-tick_

Did you ever get extremely bored in a class, want it to end, and decide to stare at the clock? Do you know results of this?

Say you're going to your favorite place in the world afterschool. There you are, last period of the day, five minutes left. The clock seems to move so slow, that it seems like it's been an hour. Then, when you get to your favorite place, it only seems like a minutes to you before you go.

I only managed to realize this now.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell rings, breaking me out of my intense thinking. I was overjoyed thwt detention was over. That I could finally run from Jack.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I could already imagine the mug of hot chocolate just waiting for me at home. Along with the delicious steak Mom said she was making for dinner.

* * *

**authors note: Wow, this was a calm chapter. Anyways, next time update will be a week from now? Sooner? I don't know because it's my grandma's birthday next Wednesday.**

**So review, follow, and favorite the story to show me how fast you want the next chapter up. I'll see what I can do.**

**By the way, are there any fellow PLL fans out there? It seems like the seasons just keep getting crazier. Who do you think Red Coat is? Still hoping Alison is alive though.**

**Until next time,**

**Shewhosnameisasecret3**


	7. Jack's Background

**authors note: Aww! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! You guys are one of the most cherished reasons of why I write what I write. I managed to squeeze in this chapter today, and I hope you all like it. By the way, don't be afraid to suggest or guess what's going to happen in the story.**

**Haha so, Jack is going to be the POV of this story, you'll know more about his background, his life overall, and most important part of the chapter: His Family, there is also a class at The Black Dragons! Yay!**

**Luv ya,**

**shewhosnameisasecret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or it's characters.**

* * *

**authors dedication: This chapter is dedicated to...LoveShipper! For reviewing every chapter of my story, from the very beginning! Your prize is...a sneak peek of my next chapter, at least two days before I post it! (I'll PM)**

**Of course, I also want to thank anyone who took part in my development in the story! All you guys can win a chapter dedication with prizes, just review, and help with my story. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As I headed out of Seaford High, I shuffled my books and papers together, shoving them inside my backpack. Detention with Kim Crawford had been horrible. She was probably laughing right now at how utterly stupid I was, after the way I had attempted to do my English assignment.

I couldn't get the thought of Kim out of my head. She invaded every one of my thoughts, with her golden blonde locks, creamy skin, and those beautiful eyes of hers.

Kim wasn't the only thing I was worried about though. The events that happened today, the vandilism, the huge bump on the back of my head, the meeting with my parents tomorrow, everything...just annoyed me.

In one word, I could describe my whole life. Miserable.

My life as a bad boy isn't as great as it seems. My social life was never really great up until the past year. Now I was popular, cool, tough, and had the stereotypical package of a bad boy.

My academic life, was...well, not so great. Failing tenth grade isn't exactly a prize. I needed to improve. Quick.

And, last but not least, (actually it is the least...but it just sounded catchy...) my home life. I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that based on my previous answers. You're right. It was absolutely horrible, terrible, and worst of all, miserable.

When my mom gave birth to me at the age of 17, she had already decided to give me up for adoption because she wasn't ready to be a teen mom. My dad though, had decided that the minute he looked at me, that I was to be in his life. He and my mom cancelled the adoption, and I was officially Jackson Michael Jameson-Brewer.

After six months though, he must have thought it was too hard. My dad went to buy more diapers and baby wipes. My mom and I waited for my dad to come back in the two room apartment we were living at then, but finally twelve hours later, she called the police.

My mom told me that after calling the police, they tried to trace my dad, and found out he was still alive and had skipped town, leaving us alone. The police did find something my dad left for us, a picture of us as a family, a small box that I'm still not sure what it contained, and one hundred dollars.

We struggled for a few years, becoming homeless for a year or two before my mom finally got a decent paying job she deserved. We managed to get a small place to live, and pay bills by the time I turned twelve.

During those years, I was different from other kids. A "hobo freak" as they called it. I used to wear clothes from Goodwill, and I was bullied every day of my life.

Then, my mom got married, and suddenly I had a step-father and a step-brother?

* * *

I ran towards the Black Dragons Dojo, already three minutes late for class.

Squinting through the glass, I could see Carson and Frank sparring, wearing their red and black gi's with the Black Dragon Logo.

"Dude, hey!"

I jumped up to see Jerry standing there, eating a taco. "Jerry, thank god."

He smiled. "Late again, Jack? You're gonna totally get whipped."

I turned back to the glass, praying that the dojo's sensi, Ty, wouldn't notice.

"I'm late too, we can go in together. I'll hold your hand all the way," Jerry laughed.

My stomach churned as we neared the entrance. "Don't worry Jack-san. Remember: Do not make stain on gi bottom."

Jerry's statement had made me laugh, but I was starting to think that soon, it wouldn't be a joke.

The door creaked painfully as it flew open. "Crap," I whispered nervously.

Sensi Ty walked forward, anger clear in his eyes. To any other normal person who saw Ty on the street would think he was a handsome guy, with tanned skin, great muscles and abs, and black hair with a slightly buzzed on the back.

To me? He was truely, and ultimately the devil who had blood red horns and was trained in martial arts.

Growling, he stepped forward. "You're late, you rats!"

"Sensei Ty, we're sorry."

I thought I saw the look of anger drop for a moment, but I was proven wrong by what happened next. "GO! BACK TO THE MATS AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

Jerry and I walked slowly past him, our heads hung low so we wouldn't get further punishment. I felt a sharp yank, pulling me backwards.

Ty had gripped the collar of my gi and was pulling me back. "Not you Brewer, I was talking to Martinez. Your punishment isn't that nice."

His smirk was inevitable. "**You **will do one hundred push ups, pull ups, **and **clean every square inch of this dojo. Understood?"

"Yes-" I paused. Did I really want to keep on doing this? Not stand up to Ty? I knew what I had to do. "Yes, Sensei Ty."

"Ah, yes, that is the respect that a **step-son **treats his **step-father **with. Isn't that right Danny?"

Yup. The grand prize of "Worst Thing in Jack's Miserable Life" goes to...Ty and Danny Randell.**(I didn't know his last name so...)** Congrats!

I'm not sure why my sweet, sweet mother would marry a demon like Ty, or even how she could manage to call him "Sweetie Pie" for his nickname. I couldn't argue with her though when she asked me if I was ok with him being my new father figure, I couldn't say no.

After all, she raised me, took care of me, even when her life was hell.

Danny Randell wasn't all bad. Just mostly. 50% Jerk, 25% Puppy Lover, and 75% Nerd. Not adding up right? That was Danny for you. Just plain awkward in all the wrong places.

Danny stuttered over his words. "Er, Um...I-" Ty gave him a threatening look. "That's right Sensei Ty."

The tight pressure on my neck vanished, and I was pushed face first into the sweaty mats.

I dropped to my knees, and began counting. One, Two, Three...

* * *

Exhausted, I took a sip from my water bottle as sweat trickled down my forehead.

The other students had already left, and I had just finished my hundred push ups and pull ups.

"Jack-you still need to do the scrubbing," Ty yawned. "Hurry up now, time's a ticking."

"With what? I don't have cleaning supplies."

He merely chuckled. "But I do."

He walked towards his office, and finally emerged with a item wrapped in foil.

"Here's your toothbrush."

* * *

**authors note: Wow! Anyone suprised step father is Ty? Anyway, next update to be posted on...next week? Not sure, school is starting again. Great.**

**So, until next time,**

**shewhosnameisasecret:)**


	8. The Principal's Office? Again!

**authors note: READ THIS GUYS! If you didn't already know, I posted a new story for PLL and all you fans out there (i know there are...) should check it out. It's similar to this, and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**Chapter dedication: this chapter is dedicated to...Sweetcake773, thanks, you get a...preview of my next chapter.**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I wish school didn't end one hour. Why? Because today was Thursday, and at exactly 3:00 pm this afternoon, my mom, and Ty, would have to come and have a meeting with the principal.

About me. How I vandalized a locker, disrupted school, caused chaos, and mention just how well my grades were. Which means I would need to start writing my will.

I grabbed a piece of folder paper out of my bag, scribbling the words "Will of Jackson Brewer."

I scribbled furiously, about how I gave to Jerry, my blessing to eat my stash of twinkies that was under my bed, how I gave my lovely mother my flower vase from art class, and how Ty and Danny got my sincerest insults.

To top it all off, I signed my name, and folded it in half, and stuck it in my back pocket.

* * *

"Jackson Brewer, please report to the principal's office."

I walked down the halls, flinging open the office door.

My mom and Ty were already sitting, my mother's face grim whereas Ty's had a smirk.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Brewer," Principal Burke stated in a calm manner.

I walked over and sat at the third chair, to the right of Ty.

"So as I was saying, I've called you here Mr. and Mrs. Randell to discuss about Jack's life here at Seaford High."

I shifted uncomfortably around, my body sweating furiously.

"According to school rules and policies, this is Jack's third time disrupting the school and breaking the code."

My mother looked towards me, a face of disappointment clear.

"He vandalized a student's locker."

Principal Burke had paused, to drink a sip of water.

He continued, "So his punishment for this is severe and I'm afraid...that it will result in suspension from school for two weeks."

My mother gasped, and Ty formed a wicked smile, hidden by his jacket.

"Is that all?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah, Jack, you know I have a very important job to do, it's hard already without you getting parent meetings." Ty replied angrily.

Principal Burke seemed to frown. "No, I'm afraid not. Jack's academic life is also a problem as well. He's been struggling in most of his classes, and I'm afraid without some help he will fail tenth grade."

Mom was quiet, and she seemed to be glaring at the table.

"Well," she finally spoke. "I suppose we'll find him a tutor. Thank you Principal Burke."

Then, we left, without a word exchanged between us the whole drive home.

* * *

"Jack. We will talk about this later, young man."

Mom was busy at work, cooking dinner for the new neighbors next door. We had finally gotten on a talking base again, but I refused to talk about anything school related.

"You know Jack, I hear the new neighbors have a daughter around your age, maybe you two can be friends? I think she goes to Seaford High as well."

The new neighbors had a girl my age? Maybe we could be friends...even more? That is, if she was cute.

"Um, yeah, maybe we can be 'friends'."

She gave me a suspicious look, but continued talking. "Well, I would hope so, and wow, did you know that they have a son a little younger than you? He's also a skater as well."

I grinned. "Wow, maybe we can be friends, the skater kid and me."

Mom walked over to the pot, stirring the spoon around. "You sound happy, that's good. Now go set the table."

As I set the table, I really was excited that the new neoghbors might have a cute daughter and a cool son. I just might make a couple of new friends or score a girlfriend.

The doorbell rang, and Mom rushed to get it. "Get cleaned up. Come downstairs when your ready."

I ran upstairs to my room. I dug around in my drawers, searching for a clean shirt. I settled on a plain white shirt, though it had a small purple stain from jelly. Throwing on some jeans, I ran to the bathroom.

I put on deodorant, and walked downstairs downstairs combing my hand through my hair. I could hear mumbling, talking right by the door.

Peeking around a corner, I spotted a middle aged man and woman, the man with brown hair, and the woman with blonde.

I walked into sight, just as Mom brought them un the kitchen.

"Oh, and this is my son, Jack and Danny."

I smiled, and waited for them to introduce themselves.

The man spoke. "I'm Tim Crawford, this is my wife Anne-" he pointed to the woman. "My son Daniel-" the boy with brown hair and a hoodie waved, "and my daughter Sammy."

I looked at the girl he motioned to. She had blond hair, sparkling eyes, and was definitely cute.

Their last name, sounded so familiar, but I didn't quite know where it was from.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

Danny waved, and stared at Sammy.

"We also have another two other daughters, but I think our older one is she running a little late and our youngest is with a babysitter." Anne added in.

Mom nodded, "Well, dinner's not ready yet so...why don't you guys get to know each other."

This was the perfect oppurtunity to get to know Sammy, and talk to Daniel.

"Sure, Mom."

* * *

**authors note: Thanks for reading guys. So wow, do you think Kim ks the daughter? And will she show up for a neighborly dinner? And Jack's possble crush on Sammy? What about Danny? Wow. Lots of questions will be answered in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Remember to post your guesses in the reviews!**

**Until next time, **

**shewhosnameisasecret**

**P.S. Check out my new story for Spoby fans on PLL. It's awesome.**


	9. Just another neighborly dinner

**authors note:Yay, early post ppl!**

**So I'm so glad all of you are asking questions about JackxSammy ship, or as my awesome reviewer Double007(lol, thinking of Grey's Anatomy, RIP George) said, JAMMY...aww I was squealing when I read your review, and I'm glad to report no. No way am I sticking those two for most part of the story, maybe just flirting and a possible date? I'm planning that, but SERIOUSLY! I'm KICK all the way.**

**As for the SammyxDanny ship...I'll think about it, and I'll put up a poll and you can also post your opinion on this. Too cliché? Oh well. Btw, Sammy is a junior, one year older than the gang. Sorry if I put 11th for them, it's 10th.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

**Chapter dedication: Yay! Double007 congrats! You get a prize of...naming a OC in my story. I'll PM you the details.**

After Mom shooed us out of the kitchen and into the living room, I quoet snuck up behind Sammy, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey...I'm Jack...and you are..." I said huskily, hoping she would respond.

She seemed to give me a once-over, and replied quickly, apparently satisfied. "Sammy."

"So I heard you go to Seaford High? I go there too, but it's too bad I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I'm a junior, so..."

"Yeah, and I'm a sophmore, by the way are you hurt?"

"Why? Do I have a cut? Bruise?"

"I saw you fall..."

"Oh really?, where?"

"From heaven, babe."

She rolled her eyes, "Wow. Not the first time I've heard such a cliché pick up line."

I stood closer, leaning forwards to her ear to whisper, "And it will not be the last."

I walked away, leaving her staring at me, an amused look upon her face. I trudged towards Daniel, waving a quick hello before stopping.

"Dude, I heard you skateboard. That true?"

His eyes brightened. "Yeah, I love skateboarding, especially doing tricks."

"Cool. I do too."

We started talking about different tricks, the best places to skateboard in Seaford, who was the best professionally, and guy talk.

He cleared his throat. "So your flirting with my sister huh? Here's a little tip. Make her laugh, tell a joke, anything."

"Wow, thanks. By the way, if you ever want to hang, find me at school."

Mom walked back into the living room, a smile on her face. "Ok, dinner will be ready in five minutes. Is everyone here?"

Mrs. Crawford spoke up. "No, my daughter is running a little late tutoring. Would you mind waiting a little longer?"

Mom nodded. "Oh, that's perfectly fine. So does she tutor for anyone?"

I groaned. She was getting me a tutor, whether I liked it or not.

"Yes, I think she does...Do your sons want tutoring?"

"Yes, my older one, he does."

Mrs. Crawford picked up her cell phone. "I'll call her right now then."

She walked outside, her mumbles heard through the windows. After a few minutes, she came back inside.

"Yes, my daughter would be happy to."

We spent the next few minutes mingling, and Mom had sent me to the kitchen to wash dishes. Then, someone started knocking- on our door.

I could hear Mom greet the girl, and they all started shuffling towards the kitchen. My back was still turned, so when they came inside, I couldn't see the girl.

"And this is my son Jack," Mom introduced.

The girl gasped. "Uh, Jack Brewer?"

I spun around. "Kim," I spat.

Kim glared at me. "You. Stop. Trying. To. Ruin. My. Life. Understand?"

I sneered. "What life?"

The Crawfords and Mom looked extremely confused. "You two know each other?"

Kim replied, "Yeah, we do."

"She is NOT going to be my tutor."

Mom shook her head. "Yes young man. She WILL be your tutor."

"Let's eat dinner..."To say in the least, dinner was awkward. We all shuffled to the dining table, took a seat, and awkward comments of "Pass the butter" was made as we swallowed our pasta.

No one talked other than that, tension in the air as Kim and I glared at each other. There was even one point where she got her garlic bread, pointed at me, and cut it in half. Her sister Sammy sat next to her, and I gave her a look every so often.

Ty had gone and left to eat out at a fancy German restaurant by himself, claiming he wanted no part in the "disgusting food Jack made."

I twirled my fork around, spinning the pasta around. Chewing it in my mouth, I swallowed, watching as Kim made faces from across the table.

I smirked in response, and grabbed my fork stabbing my pasta.

"So. Great pasta."

The looks on all of our faces were priceless, as we turned in shock to face Sammy.

Breaking the silence, she continued. "Wow, Mrs. Randell, your really good at cooking."

Mom smiled, "Aw, honey, don't be too kind. Jack also helped me make it."

Sammy looked towards me and smiled. "Well, great job on the pasta."

I winked at her, and ran a hand through my gelled hair.

"So, Sammy, Kim, Daniel, what do you guys like doing for fun?"

Sammy spoke first. "Well, I love doing ballet..."

"Skateboarding for me," Daniel high fived me.

"What about you Kim?"

She shifted in her seat. "Um, I do karate."

"Oh, Jack here does karate too, what belt are you?"

I smiled. This is what I was waiting for. To know what belt Kim was.

"Yeah, Kim, I just really want to know what belt you are."

I could see the anger in her eyes, and was that...fear?

"Oh, um, I..." She paused, her nervousness obvious.

"I'm okay if you don't want to answer that Kim," Mom said quickly.

Kim thanked her, and Mom proceeded to ask the Crawfords more questions on their life.

When dinner was finally done, the Crawfords had left with many goodbyes and "We should do this again's".

I had left to upstairs without a word to Mom, and crashed onto my bed.

* * *

**authors note: Another chapter down, more to go...Next update next week, and guys keep on reviewing! **

**Until next time, **

**shewhosnameisasecret**


	10. Nice to meet you, tutor

**authors note: Woohoo! Guys we reached over 100 reviews for my story! Wow! I can't believe...just wow.**

**Haha I've prepared a special speech for all of you, so listen to my appreciative words. **

**READREADREADREAD**

** "I have a dream. A dream like Martin Luther King Jr., just different I suppose. My dream is being a successful writer one day. To be able to not only be able to create wonderful stories on , but to also be able to become an author of my own books someday. I know 100 reviews on a fanfiction story isn't a lot to people, believe me, I've seen some stories with over 900 reviews. But it is to me. So I thank you my kind readers, for the great support. This story is almost halfway done already, maybe after this chapter we should have at least 15 more? So thanks readers, for your ever lasting support, since I started posting a month ago. Thank you, and enjoy the CHAPTER!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Could anything possibly get any worse in my screwed up life? My life was way easier like, a week ago, than it is now. Sure, my life before was horrible, believe me, it was. But compared to this, it was practically a winter wonderland.

When Mom and Dad had told me a month ago we were leaving my old house in Miami, and never coming back, how we were going to get a fresh start after all I had been through, I was more than ecstatic to oblige. So we had packed up, shipped our stuff, and hopped on the first plane to Seaford two weeks later.

And we ended up here. I attended my first day of sophomore year at Seaford, and life turned upside down. Meeting Jack Brewer was no help, but I had ignored him for the most part.

But now, _now, _I was being forced to-...to tutor that horrible thing called Jack Brewer.

He was obnoxious, greedy, an ass, and just...plain annoying. Last night my mom had insisted that Jackson was a wonderful boy, who seemed sweet and was truly adorable.

My dad, though, when asked about Jack, had been totally confused about who Jack was a flipped out demanding after what happened last time, that I never was to date again.

"Don't start dating that Jimmy kid now. Last time was hard enough for us. All of us."

As for my siblings, nothing was said between us about the subject. You see, we don't talk much to each other, whether it be about a certain lip gloss or even what's for dinner. I wouldn't be suprised if they didn't give me the time of the day.

Sighing, I lazily walked over to the cordless phone that lay on my maghony desk. Dialing Grace, I waited a minute as the continuous beep blasted through the speaker.

The beeping stopped as shuffling of feet, or paper, took over. Mumbles were heard in the background, before someone finally answered.

"Uh, hey Kim...So what's so important that you needed to call me at 4:30 in the morning? On a Saturday?"

It was 4:30?

"Oh, um, well...Grace, IhavetotutorJack."

"You what? Sorry, didn't catch that. Either you're mumbling, or my parents got me the crappiest phone."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I have to...tutor Jack."

The phone was quiet, but I could still decipher Grace's breaths.

"Grace?"

"I just can't believe it. I thought you didn't like him."

"Oh. Believe me. No way will there be a day I'll like Jack Brewer. It's not possible."

"Then why did you agree to tutor him?"

"Ok, ok. I guess it all started when..."

And so I told her.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Hit and run. 'Bout a mile south of Hampshire. I'll see you there."

The man in the black trenchcoat flipped his phone off.

"Is the deed done?" A raspy voice muttered.

The man turned, "Yes. The woman is dead."

"Well done."

Gripping his trenchcoat the man spat. "Where is she? We had a deal."

"Did we now? Ah, yes, your wife. She's waiting for you at Central Station, Platform 6."

I turned away from the scene on the black, box-like television screen in my room. I couldn't sleep last night, so I had decided to watch a marathon of my favorite show, Justice Vigilante.

Today was the day I had my first tutoring session with Kim, and I wanted to call it off. Mom, on the other hand, wouldn't take no for an answer. She claimed I _was_ getting tutoring, and it _had_ to be Kim.

I glanced back at the scene on the television. The man, David Crowhopper, was walking furiously towards Platform 6 at Central Station, the old, abandoned train station in Concord.

What happened next was mortifying. The woman, his wife, Anne Surt, was dead, her skin blue from hypothermia. She lay against a pole, a note attached to the hem of her dress.

I couldn't watch anymore. Shutting off the tv, I crawled under the thick sheets that covered the bed.

Closing my eyes, I hoped I could get a few hours of sleep before I would have to face the horrors of my life, something much worse than Justice Vigilante's, though it was doubtful.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of pounding on my bedroom door, the loud knocking sending vibrations through my ear.

Opening the door, I found Danny, standing there awkwardly. "What?"

"Mom says breakfast is ready."

I followed him down the stairs, grumbling, and headed straight for the kitchen. Mom sat there, waiting quietly at the head of the table.

"Jack, remember, you have tutoring with Kim at 1:00."

She walked over, setting a plate of bacon and waffles in front of me.

"Mom, why do I need to have Kim as my tutor?"

She sighed. "I already told you. Kim is a wonderful girl, is experienced in tutoring, and gets straight A's. She also goes to your school, and is in some of your classes, which makes it easier with meeting up and homework situations."

"Wow, Mom. It sounds like you, my own mother, likes Kim Crawford, the girl next door, better then her own son."

I stormed off, leaving her standing with a face of shock, my plate of breakfast untouched.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It was 12:57 pm, and I stood outside of Jack's house, debating on whether or not I should knock.

I reached forward, andin one smooth motion, flicked my hand across the oak door.

The door opened a moment later, revealing Jack's mom, as chipper as ever.

"Aw, hello Kim!" She looked at her watch. "Right on time I see!"

"Hi, Mrs. Randell."

"Come in, come in. Jack's in the living room."

I walked up to the plaid sofa, sat down, and waited for Jack's reaction. He didn't move a muscle, just sat there, with his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Um, Jack? Turn to page 12 in your math textbook. Hello?"

I waved a hand in front of his face.

I called Mrs. Randell, who tried to get him to listen.

"Sorry, but I have to go, Mrs. Randell."

She only smiled, and apologized for Jack's behavior, tucking a five dollar bill in my bag.

* * *

**authors note: That's it! **

**Until next time, **

**shewhosnameisasecret:{-**


	11. Two deals, One Friendship

**authors note: Hi again readers! I'm estatic that you love this story and I'm happy to report Jack and Kim won't fall for each other too fast, so this is going to be a long ride. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jackson Michael Brewer! How dare you!" Mom spat.

Ever since Kim had left after our not so productive tutoring session, Mom had been giving me a lecture on my behavior.

"Why couldn't you cooperate with her? She tried to tutor you, give up part of her day for you, and what do you do to repay her? That's right young man, you ignore her. And you just wasted a good amount of money because your lack of participation. Five dollars, Jack. To top it all off, you're still failing your classes."

"Tutoring isn't going to help. Like I said, why can't we just call Kim already and cancel?"

That probably wasn't the right thing to say. When Mom was angry, it was best advised to not enrage her anymore.

She turned toward me, her entire focus on my face. "Grounded. No parties, friends, or electronics, until you actually start taking part in your tutoring."

I stood there, mouth agape, as her words sunk in. "No. You can't be serious. That's not fair. What if I have a homework assignment that requires a computer? Do you want me to fail those classes too?"

My words seemed to have no effect on her. "In that case, I'll supervise your internet activity. Or better yet, why don't you do it in school? I'll notify your teachers about this arrangement."

I knew Mom was serious. She wasn't changing her mind. That was one of the traits she had. When she made her mind sbout something, she always stuck to the decision, no matter the circumstances.

"Don't worry honey, " she said. "I'm sure you'll crack in a few days."

"I bet you Mom. Fifty dollars that I can last a month. If I lose, I promise to get good grades for the rest of the year."

"Deal."

* * *

Mom was wrong.

It was the end of school, on Tuesday. Three days since Mom had grounded me, and one since I had last seen Kim.

Each tutoring session had been the same as the first. Almost. Kim had come to my house, after school, at exactly 3:00 pm. I was always sitting in the living room, quietly, either humming a tune in my head, or just sitting, tapping my fingers against the wooden coffee table.

Kim would try to get me to learn about a certain subject, help me with a homework assignment, but every time, I blocked her out, and only focused on what I was doing.

I changed some aspects of our tutoring the third time though. I had done something differently. That one mistake, it could have cost me everything.

* * *

_Flashback- Monday Afternoon, Brewer Residence, 3:45 pm_

_It was rainy that day, and Kim and I almost were to the end of our tutoring session. I sat there quietly, somewhat listening to her voice, her talking about Romeo and Juliet or something._

_The pitter patter of the rain caught my attention, and I had walked up to the windowsill and watched as the droplets fell from the rooftop._

_"Jack?" Kim's voice seemed to echo._

_I turned around, and had sat back down on the cushions._

_"Why do I even try? You obviously aren't going to answer me anytime soon, considering you haven't talked a single time in any of our tutoring sessions."_

_"You know, I have better things to do than ask you questions. Just today Grace and the rest of my friends asked me to go to the movies with them. I had to decline because of YOU. So stop being such an ass and actually answer."_

_I wanted to scream in her face about how wrong she was, but I knew it was true. She was pratically shouting as she labeled other insults towards me. Finally, she stopped._

_Quiet enveloped the room for a while, with Kim cursing under her breath._

_She slammed a book shut, and walked straight up to me. _

_She sighed, "Look. I don't like you, and you don't like me. I get that. But do you really want to risk your grades, your chances of not failing a grade, for some stupid petty rivalry between us? Can we at least try to be friends?"_

_She seemed to look at me, expecting an answer, or at least some sort of sign. I didn't give her one, but...I still wasn't sure about her question._

_Was it really worth it? The chance of being left behind by my friends, because I hadn't liked my tutor? Would it be okay to tolerate Kim for a while?_

_"That's what I thought. See you later, Jack."_

_She started walking away, and right when she turned the doorknob, I said one word._

_"Yes."_

_I could tell she was shocked, but she turned my way._

_"Remember, this friendship is only until your grades are up. And NO telling anyone. Deal?"_

_"Deal, Kimmy."_

_She gave an annoyed look my way, but continued on her way out._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Maybe that didn't clear things up enough. Maybe it did.

Kim...Well, she hadn't been as annoying and whiny, or even bitchy as much in the past few days. That Sunday, I had expected for her to lash out, but she hadn't.

We were also supposed to have a tournament that day, but it was postponed to this Sunday.

Yesterday, well, that was a whole other story.

We had agreed that we were to be friends, or rather more to the point of frenemies. We decided that our friendship was only decided in tutoring, and any other interaction outside of the session was strictly hatred.

We weren't to tell anyone, not Jerry, or Grace. Mom though, we would be extra careful. I didn't see why Kim insisted on not telling her, but I had agreed because I didn't want to lose her bet.

I smiled. Game on, Mom.

* * *

**authors note: Wow, two deals, a newfound friendship, and a new side of Jack and Kim we've never seen. Next update within next two weeks, sorry about the long wait. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Until next time,**

**shewhosnameisasecret**


End file.
